


Fathers

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy needs a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly to get into Melissa's head, because I love her. I also love Scott. Because of my undying love for them, I totally plan on writing a longer fic about their family, but I needed to practice getting into her head a little.

“A boy needs a father,” the old man says, his voice sharp as he turns his watery brown eyes onto the young boy sitting at the park. 

Melissa feels her heart tighten in her chest at her father’s words. Part of her wants to yell at him, to demand that he recognizes how much she’s done for her boy. Even when Dennis had been in the picture, it had been her that took care of their son. She was the one that picked him up after school and took him to the park to throw a ball around. She was the one that taught him how to fish and took his picture when he finally reeled in something that he deemed a worthy catch. She was the one that took him to baseball games, even though it sometimes meant spending her last penny on a ticket to an event she didn’t give a damn about, because Jeff was always too drunk or too tired. 

She doesn’t tell him any of that, though. There’s a weariness in her bones that’s only grown more pronounced ever since Dennis packed up and left. She doesn’t need to add another enemy to her constantly expanding list. Besides, ignorance aside, the man sitting before her, hands shaking where they rest on the table, is still her father. She knows that it’s stupid, to be so angry with the world, but unwilling to correct the problems that lie in front of her. Still, it’s hard to yell at family. At the end of the day, she doesn’t have anyone left except for the people that are tied to her by blood.

So, instead, she looks at where her son sits in the sand, playing quietly (for once) with a truck that she had bought him after sitting up half the night feeling guilty that she had yelled when he wouldn’t stop asking her where his father was. 

“We’ll done fine, Dad,” she tells him before standing. She knows that they both intended on sitting out here longer, and actually catching up, but Melissa doesn't think she can do this. Not when there's this sudden anger buzzing beneath her skin, itching to be let out on the next person to make some sort of remark about how she's doing her son so much wrong by getting rid of the one man that was supposed to take care of him, and always managed to fail. 

Her father's eyes track her movements and he frowns at her. "You're leaving now?" he asks, with a little bit of hope in his voice. She knows that he's itching to get back inside so he can play cards again, but it still stings a little to know that he doesn't care if she leaves. God, they haven't spoken for months, and even this meeting was arranged by her mother. 

Melissa sighs as she picks up her purse, smiling the way she does when people at work start to annoy her. "Yeah, Scott has school tomorrow, so we should probably be heading back. We don't wanna upset his routine," she adds.

Her father snorts at that. 

For once, she choses to ignore it, and instead opts for smiling even bigger. "Bye, Dad. Love you."

As usual, there’s no response to her words. She lets her smile fall as she heads over to the park to collect her son, trying her best to pretend that it doesn't bug her anymore.


End file.
